narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Katsumi Uchiha
(UNDER PROGRESS) Katsumi Uchiha (''(うちは勝美''Uchiha Katsumi) ''is a jonin level kunoichi of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan and Hyuga clan. She is the '''Fifth Kazekage's' advisor and bodyguard but Sunagakure's residents often call her Kazekage 2 due to her level of abilities and her aid in defending the village. She has chosen to take the name Uchiha after Konoha gave her the choice, to start anew after the Chunin exams, and because she claims "that's who she was, just like Yachiru is a Hyuga." After Gaara became Kazekage, she went back to Sunagakure as his advisor. She was created by yachiruki on Quotev , or nyanmeh on deviantART, who says that her drawing skills are great, however she has no digital drawing tool, so photos like the one on the right she is ashamed of. Background Katsumi was born in Sunagakure as the eldest twin to Shinji Uchiha and Ayaka Hyuga. Her identical twin sister, Yachiru Hyuga was born 10 minutes after Katsumi. For the year after their births, they lived a confortable life. Then, it was discovered that her Yachiru was born naturally with the Byakusharingan (a Sharingan and Byakugan in one Kekkei Genkai), Her parents, namely, her father, waited for the ability to show in Katsumi, but it didn't. This lead to Shinji becoming power-hungry and wanting Yachiru to become a weapon for hire when she grew. Ayaka, not wanting this to happen to Yachiru, argued with her husband, leading him to throw her out of the house, and take Katsumi but leave Yachiru. Ayaka purposely took Yachiru instead, without Shinji knowing, but could not take both children. It wan't until a month later that Shinji realized that he had Katsumi. Orochimaru came to his door and offered him a deal: He would artificially create a Byakusharingan for Katsumi, but in return, when she turned a certain age, or when he dies, whichever came first, she and the Byakusharingan would become his property, and Orochimaru trained her himself. Shinji agreed to this, and it was transplanted into her when she turned six, as a birthday gift. When she was five, she was tied up on the playground by some bullies and the left her when they saw Gaara on the playground. She befriended him and his siblings and spent three years of friendship with him. During those years, they found a cat and named him Hikaru, which they kept as a companion for a year before Hikaru was killed, with Katsumi watching, and she activated the Mangekyo and killed Hikaru's killers, and she and the Sand Siblings cremated the carcass. Also during those three years, she recieved a Christmas gift of heightened senses. When she was eight, her father forced them to move out of Suna and they moved to the woods, where she no longer had training from Orochimaru and he began sending her out into the wilderness to survive, and eventually, assassination missions, one of which was to kill her mother. When she came home after the mission to kill her mother, her father attempted to rape her, and remembering all the he did in her life, she killed him. She set the house on fire after moving imortant belongings to an underground cellar, and she went to Konoha for refuge. Personality Katsumi's personality in Part I was very carefree, and usually smug. She initially thinks Team 7 is full of idiots, and the only one barely tolerable is Sasuke. She typicially isn't very serious, and has n o problem with killing. She always makes sure that everyone knows that she never asked for abilities, but she wouldn't discard them as they were a part of her now. She is very fond of felines, and is very protective over her childhood friend, Gaara. In Part II, she is traumatized about seeing Yachiru's memories with their mother, and having unknowingly killed her in cold blood the same day as she killed her father. Appearance In Part I, Katsumi usually wore a black jacket, a shirt, and capri pants with her ninja tool holster on her right thigh. After the Chunin exams, she swapped the jacket with a flak jacket, with her Konoha forehead protector across her forehead. Her hair is straight, black, and layered, usually tied at her shoulders with a scrap of a black silf scarf that was a birthday present from Gaara, torn by her father. In the Chunin exams, while dodging a sword, her ponytail was cut off, and with that only extended a little past her shoulders. In Part II, she started to wear a black long jacket that extended to her knees, which has a small, barely noticable Konoha symbol emblazoned on the collar, with mesh armor underneath, and green capri pants. She wears her Suna forehead protector on the left thigh, and her hair is layered more neatly, extending just past her shoulders. Abilities Taijutsu Though Katsumi is of the Hyuga clan, she wasn't trained as such, so she is not trained with Gentle Fist - and unlike her sister, Yachiru, who was raised as a Hyuga - and she was trained as an Uchiha, with excellent taijutsu skills, as shown when she fought off intruders in her house. Taijutsu is her initial strategy of attack. Ninjutsu Katsumi isn't shown using much ninjutsu, except for the Temporary Paralysis Technique, Summoning Techinique (snakes), and beginner pupper master skills, and a jutsu which allows her to make other organisms become part of her consciousness and also control them to some degree. However, she seems to opt to use the Temporary Paralysis Jutsu most times, when she is shown to easily paralyze someone with her Byakusharingan. Genjutsu Katsumi can perform the Tsukuyomi. Kekkei Genkai Katsumi possesses an artificial Byakuringan, forged by Orochimaru after her father realized she did not naturally possess it. Its outer ring, the one beyond the Tomoe, is the color of a Byakugan, a pale lavender, and inward is the red of a Sharingan. It has the ability of both a Byakugan and Sharingan, with near 360° vision (with the exception of a small blind spot at the upper thoracic vertebrae), x-ray vision and the ability to see the chakra pathway system, can see chakra flow, tell whether on is under a genjutsu, incredible clarity of perception, like reading lips, and also being able to copy a technique simply by watching it being performed. It can also induce hypnosis, like the Tsukuyomi, which is an ability of the Mangekyo Sharingan's. Katsumi awakened her Mangekyo Sharingan for a brief moment when Hikaru was killed, but then manifested fully when she killed her father on the same day she unknowingly killed her father. It is a theory that it was only awakened for a brief moment the first time because the Byakugan is also a part of the eye. Katsumi can execute the Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi. Due to it being two original Kekkei Genkai in the same eye, it consumes considerable amounts of chakra with each use, especially with Katsumi, since hers was created artificially. Part I Katsumi is assigned to Team 7, and one day while eating ramen with her team, she plays a prank on Kakashi, but an unforeseen outcome caused him to fall on her, which caused her Byakusharingan to begin to activate. Panicking, she ran into the woods, with Kakashi following her, intending to take her to the hospital. She paralyzes him, and runs off. When it activates, she screams and cuts down a tree with a kunai and and kills a deer. She wills a cat to come to her, and when it does, she feeds it almost all of chakra, causing her ability to deactivate, and she faints. Kakashi finds her and takes her to the hospital, the cat following. He takes her home after her getting her chakra levels back to normal, and the cat follows. The next morning, she finds the cat and names it Kyo. Katsumi goes to training, and Kakashi does the Bell Test. She paralyzes Kakashi, has Kyo get a bell, and releases the jutsu. Sasuke uses the moment of Kakashi's daze to snag a bell. When the test ends, Kakashi says everybody failed, which a lecture on teamwork. Katsumi argues about releasing the jutsu because she didn't want others to freeload off her, and if it were a mission, she would let them freeload, but its not a mission. Everyone goes to lunch, and Naruto is tied to a tree. She fills a bowl with ramen and everyone puts a sample in it. She holds it in front of Naruto's face, and Kakashi came back and said they passed that test. Chunin Exam Arc The Sand Siblings come, and Katsumi hides in a tree, waiting for the right time to drop in. She does so when they turn to leave. The Siblings don't remember her, and they do when she says her name. Gaara reacts by slamming her against a tree with sand, and yells to her about her leaving, and why did she do it? She says she didn't have a choice, and if he wants answers he's going to have to wait a little longer. In seven seconds, Gaara puts a sand dome around them, hugs her, then slaps her across the face, which both surprised and didn't surpise Katsumi. They left, and Kakashi came and took them for training. Afterwards, he said that he'd recommended them for the Chunin exams.One night, intruders break into Katsumi's house, and she kills them both. They were sent there by Orochimaru, and Katsumi, not wanting Konoha to wonder if she could be of value because Orochimaru sent people after her, she strips them of identification, burns it, and lets Konoha police in. A figure with a Sharingan watches from outside. They stayed for hours, and after taking a nap, Katsumi went to training, where Sasuke requests to spar with her, and Kakashi agrees, and says not to be too rough because the Chunin exams start the next day. Afterwards, she invites them to her house for dinner, and Sasuke approaches her about her break in, and asking why she held back. At her house, when Sakura discovers her massacred bedroom, she explains what happened. Then, Katsumi invites them to stay the night there. Everyone except Kakashi agrees. They all sleep in the same room, and Katsumi has a nightmare, and wakes up to Sakura in her bed snuggling up to her. She sleeps where Sakura was supposed to sleep, and wakes up to Sasuke holding onto her. She scolds him, and wakes up everyone with a stereo. Everyone gets ready for the exams, and when they get there, she sees Gaara, and when the rules for the first exam were read, she thought, Team 7 might officially be screwed, and Ibiki says, "Begin!" (That is all that has been written up to now) Part II (This part has not been written yet in the fanfic) Trivia * Katsumi's name means "victorious beauty" * Katsumi steals almost all her food * Though she prefers not to fight to weapons, she has a store of them in her attic. * She doesn't like calling her eyes a Byakusharingan, she thinks it sounds stupid and refers to it as a Shakugan, Reference Story: http://www.quotev.com/story/4335347/Naruto-Gaara-x-Reader-Ill-Come-Back/ http://nyanmeh.deviantart.com/gallery/48172072 Category:DRAFT